


Heaven and Hell

by theydonotmove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theydonotmove/pseuds/theydonotmove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He likes it. Sam, the boy with demon blood. Sam who never felt less than unclean. He likes this angel fucking redemption into him. Forgiveness through yet another act of sin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven and Hell

He likes it. Sam, the boy with demon blood. Sam who never felt less than unclean. He likes this angel fucking redemption into him. Forgiveness through yet another act of sin.

And he likes this demon taking it away in an act that should be pure. 

He likes his hands bound above his head. Forbidden to touch, forbidden to speak. He may only take and take and take and give. 

He likes that his brother is watching them all, nude and stroking himself in a chair beside the bed. Sin upon sin layered on his perfect, clean big brother. 

~ ~ ~

Meg leans herself back against Castiel’s chest, fucking herself down on Sam’s cock. The angel focusses himself on Sam and Sam alone, but his hands betray him, tracing her thighs as he holds Sam’s, wrist rubbing her clit as he reaches for Sam’s cock. 

Accidental and perfect all at once. 

Her flesh burns when his touches it. Pain that makes the pleasure worth her while.

~ ~ ~

Dean is selfish. He wants and he wants. 

He wants his angel to touch only him, know only him. Wants him to wash his hands of the demon, reject his brother, and only fall for him,

He wants this demon to want only him. He is the righteous man and yet she craves the dark enough crawl into Sam, the boy who would be her hellish king. He is the righteous man and yet she reaches higher. She reaches all the way to heaven and snatched down her very own angel.

Most of all he wants his baby brother - take care of Sammy, watch out for Sammy - and he wants to twist those words into something his father never meant. To push Castiel aside and sink deep into his brother. To claim him. He wants to be the one to take Sam’s cock - not this demon - and ride it until he screams.


End file.
